


In Nirvana Stay

by MindNoise



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindNoise/pseuds/MindNoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy is a massage therapist.<br/>Adam is a new (& potential threat to Tommy's career) client.<br/>All lies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Give Me More Than Your Touch

Tommy adjusts the fleece blanket on the massage table, taking care that it’s tucked in at the corners and folded down at the top. He glances over the dimly lit massage room: table set, candles lit, lavender diffusing, non-descript music on low volume. The room is small, but soft, inviting. Perfect. Tommy had been massaging clients all day and he’s on his last one for the evening. Then he can go home, relax in a hot bath and drink a beer. Or whiskey. Or both. Who cares, he’s on his last client. He opens the door and calls his client.

“Adam?”

The silver-blond haired man sitting on the sofa in the waiting room looks up from the magazine he’s been reading and smiles. Tommy’s vision blurs for a millisecond. Adam is quite beautiful. Tommy isn’t usually attracted to guys, it’s not unheard of but it doesn’t happen often. He can still appreciate beauty in a man. And Adam has beauty. Disarming beauty. 

Adam stands and walks to Tommy, who is still standing in the treatment room doorway. 

Ridiculous how tall he is, Tommy thinks. 

Adam towers over him. Tommy smiles, which isn’t hard to manage because Adam is still beaming at him. Tommy turns and walks into the room, pointing Adam to a chair. They’ll do a short consult since Adam is a new client for Tommy. 

Tommy sits across from him. “Is this your first massage?”

Adam’s eyes brighten. Piercing blue eyes, lined in black Tommy notices. “Yes. I’m a little nervous, not sure what to expect or how this works.”

Tommy relaxes inwardly, feeling control of the situation return to him instead of residing solely in Adam’s million dollar smile and impressive height. 

“Ah, a newbie,” he plays, tucking his purple fringe behind his ear. “I love newbies. Here’s what’s gonna happen. I’ll leave the room while you undress to your comfort level. Slip underneath the sheet and blanket on the table, face down. Place your face in the face cradle, arms at your sides. I’ll knock before I come back in. I’ll uncover your back and start the massage. Once I’m finished massaging your back, I’ll recover it. I’ll undrape each limb one at a time, work it, then recover it. You’ll never be fully exposed. Only the area I’m massaging will be exposed. I’ll massage the back of the body, then have you turn over so I can massage the front of your legs, feet, arms and hands, head, neck and shoulders. Then we’re done.” 

Tommy pauses so that Adam can take in all that he’s just said. And Adam is paying close attention, a look of concentration on his face. His full lips are perfectly shaped, Tommy notices. Plump, pink, a few freckles on the bottom lip. They are pretty lips, he has to admit.

“If at any time you feel uncomfortable, just say so, and I’ll stop the massage immediately,” Tommy assures, looking away from Adam’s mouth. It’s always important to give the client a sense of control over what’s happening since they’re naked with a stranger. 

Adam nods, “Sounds good.” 

Tommy asks the perfunctory questions - any health issues, physical issues he should be aware of, any special needs, any history he needs to know, then leaves Adam to get undressed and on the table. When he shuts the door behind him, he stops and takes a deep breath to center himself. He’s glad the room had been dim because he could feel his face flushing under Adam’s concentrated gaze. He marches to the bathroom to wash his hands. When he comes back, again, he stands at the door of the treatment room, takes another deep breath and knocks. He enters the room when he hears Adam tell him to come in. 

Adam’s on the table, between the sheets, face in the face cradle. Some clients got confused and laid naked on top of the sheets. Some got between the sheets, but laid their head sideways on the table, nowhere near the face cradle. Some laid face up. Some laid with their feet in the face cradle. Tommy’s not sure how you can get it mixed up like that, but he’s always grateful when his clients listen and understand. It’s embarrassing to them and him when he has to correct them. 

He walks across the carpeted room and slips off his shoes. He feels more grounded with the massage itself when he’s barefoot. He grabs his lotion and sticks it in his back pocket and turns to Adam. He smooths out the top blanket over Adam’s back and settles his hands on top so they can connect before Tommy uncovers any part of him.

“Take a deep breath with me,” Tommy says softly. They breathe in together, out together. “Again,” he instructs. Feeling centered and focused, Tommy begins pressing down and pushing on Adam’s larger back muscles, warming them up. 

“So do we talk?” Adam asks. 

“If you want,” Tommy replies. He never forces conversation on his clients. Some talk continuously through the entire hour, some just want peace and quiet. He always lets the client set the tone, never asking questions, and giving non-committal answers. After all, he’s not a psychiatrist. And some people just want to vent. Or not. Either way, the client decides on the level of noise in the room. After all, they’re the ones paying for the hour. 

Adam says nothing more. Tommy lifts the blanket and the flannel sheet from Adam’s back, folding it down to his hips, making sure it’s tucked at the sides. Even in the dim lighting, Tommy can see the freckles spread over Adam’s back, shoulders, and arms. 

Like the sun just kept stealing kisses everywhere, he thinks. 

He squeezes the lotion into his hands, rubbing them together to warm it up. He places both hands on Adam’s shoulder blades and gently pushes down and over his back to his waist, spreading the lotion. Adam sighs. There’s a tickle in Tommy’s groin. He repeats the stroke with more pressure, feeling a heat creep along the edge of his face when Adam exhales. He swallows and shakes his head slightly to refocus. 

He moves to the side of the table and begins working the larger muscles in Adam’s back, feeling the tension wound up in them. His goal is to release it, coax the muscles into releasing back into a relaxed state. It doesn’t take him long to find a knot near Adam’s shoulder blade, so he compresses it gently with two fingers, urging it to loosen. 

“You doing okay?” Tommy asks in a low tone. Some clients won’t tell you if the pressure is too much or if they’re in pain, so he likes to ask one or two times during the session. 

“Mhmm,” Adam replies. “This is nice.”

If Tommy does his job right, Adam will be so relaxed by the end of the hour that he’ll barely be able to mumble. 

Tommy continues his long strokes up Adam’s back, heating and loosening muscles. And staring fixedly at the starry freckles scattered over his back. Adam’s back muscles do have a nice tone. He doesn’t have to push through a lot of fat so he can feel each one pretty well, which makes his job easier. Adam is pretty lean, actually. And his skin is smooth, soft. He takes care of it. 

Tommy realizes he’s spent too much time on one area while his mind is wandering. He blinks his eyes rapidly to bring himself back into the room, hoping Adam hasn’t noticed him lingering in one spot. That would be a quick way to get reported to the massage state board for something like sexual misconduct. They’d revoke his license and he can’t afford that over a misunderstanding. He forces himself to concentrate on the massage itself and not Adam’s skin and muscles. 

He recovers Adam’s back with the sheet and blanket, and moves down to his legs. He tucks the blanket around the top of his thigh, noticing that Adam left his underwear on. Most clients did. Adam’s legs were long, so long, and the muscles are hard and tight. 

Probably jogs, Tommy thinks. 

He opens his mouth to ask but quickly snaps it shut again. No personal questions, he reminded himself. No getting close to the client. Before you know it, you’re attached to them and they can manipulate and take advantage of you, coming in when they feel like it, paying you when they feel like it, asking favors, preying on your connection. No, it’s best to keep it strictly professional and not ask questions about their lives unless it was massage related. 

When he had massaged both legs, he quietly tells Adam it’s time to turn over and he’ll hold the blanket so that Adam won’t be exposed or get tangled up as he turns. Once Adam’s lying on his back and settled, the blanket resting over his chest, Tommy undrapes his leg again to massage the quads. He looks at Adam’s face as he massages his thigh. Adam’s eyes are closed, the black liner smudged from pressing against the face cradle. He’s relaxed. And quite beautiful. Tommy notices his hair was black at one point as the sliver-blond shows dark tinted roots. 

Interesting, he thinks. It looks good. He wears it really well. What the hell am I saying? 

Tommy makes it through massaging Adam’s legs and feet, hands and arms without distraction. And realizes he has to massage Adam’s upper chest and head. He pulls a chair around and sits at Adam’s head. He can smell Adam’s hair. And it smells good, like vanilla and white ginger. Tommy rubs the lotion in his hands and leans over to spread it onto Adam’s upper chest muscles, which are just as covered in freckles as his back. He’s aware of Adam’s face right underneath his. He can hear Adam’s even breathing, feel the exhale light on his hands. He reminds himself not to look down at Adam’s face. 

He turns Adam’s head to the side to stroke down the neck muscles. His skin is so smooth and warm. Tommy has fleeting thoughts of biting his neck. Adam’s head is heavy in his hand. He’s relaxed and completely unaware of Tommy’s unprofessional thoughts. Tommy lays Adam’s head back on the table and puts his hands in the silver-blond hair. It’s stiff, full of product. His fingers will pull Adam’s hair if he moves them, which would be a rude awakening. He massages the scalp as best he can without moving his hands around too much and leaves it at that. He walks to the end of the table and takes Adam’s feet in his hands. It’s a grounding move, designed to pull the client’s mind back into their body, into the here and now so they won’t get dizzy and fall when they get up. 

“How do you feel?” Tommy asks. 

Adam smiles but doesn’t open his eyes, “Wonderful. That was great.” His voice is husky with sleep.

Tommy swallows. “I’m going to let you get dressed. Take your time. Just open the door when you’re ready.”

He leaves the room quickly. As he rushes to the bathroom he wipes the sweat off his face. Granted, massaging someone for an hour is hard work and he does get hot but he doesn’t usually sweat like this. He washes his hands and wipes his face and neck with the wet paper towel. He takes a few deep breaths. What is he doing thinking about his client that way? Tommy decides it’s been a long day and he’s tired, his mind is just all over the place and that’s all. No reason to get bent out of shape about a few random thoughts. 

He walks back to the treatment room. The door is open. Adam’s standing by the table. His smile is relaxed and his eyes bleary as he hands Tommy cash.

“Well, I hope you enjoyed it,” Tommy says. 

“Very much,” Adam replies.

“Would you like another appointment?” Tommy asks. His mind silently begging Adam to make another appointment. 

“I would,” he said. “Yes.”

Tommy crosses the room to his desk and pulls out his planner. "I have one next week, same day, same time."

“Perfect, thanks,” Adam says. 

Tommy scribbles it in his planner, then turns back to Adam.

“Okay. I guess I’ll see you next week,” he says, his mouth going dry.

Adam nods, “I look forward to it.” 

Adam’s gaze lingers and Tommy’s pulse speeds up. 

“Thanks again,” Adam states before turning to leave. He turns back. “You don’t happen to do ...” he falters and gestures to his ass. And that is a nice ass, Tommy thinks before he can stop himself.

“Glute work?” Tommy asks.

“Yeah,” Adam says relieved that he didn’t haven’t to say ass. “I jog a lot and the muscles back there and around my hips get really tight. Is that something we can fix with massage?” 

Tommy feels dizzy. 

“Oh absolutely,” he responds. “Massage is perfect for that.”

Adam hits him with a high beam smile, “Great.” 

He pauses for a second and Tommy sees something in his eyes. A roguish glint? No, that has to be the dim lighting. 

“See you next week,” Adam says softly, walking out.

Next week, Tommy thinks. I’ll massage him again next week. He’ll be naked and I’ll be touching him. Touching his ass, his brain reminds him. 

He has to get a hold of himself before next week. Before he does something he could regret.


	2. Give Yourself to the Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy takes advantage of Adam's second massage appointment.  
> *yeah, I'm not great w/ summaries, sorry*  
> None of this is true.  
> Enjoy!

“Oh hell, Tommy, you know what this is,” Isaac tells his roommate. “It’s that transference thing we talked about in massage school.” 

Tommy shrugs. “Maybe, I don’t know.”

Isaac slaps his sandwich together and sits down at the table across from Tommy.  
“You know it is,” Isaac says, taking a large bite of his sandwich.

Tommy picks at the label on his beer.

Isaac, watching his friend, swallows his food. “You see him tomorrow, right?”

Tommy grunts a yes.

“You been thinking about him all week?” he questions. “About seeing him? Playing it out in your mind? Nervous about it? Thinking of all kinds of personal questions to ask him?”

“What’s your point?” Tommy interrupts. 

“My point, hot shot, is that you have just had a nasty break up with a cold hearted bitch and you’ve latched on feel good hopes to this guy because he’s good looking and warm to you. He’s also a man, which is different from what you usually go for. It’s classic,” Isaac says. “Give it another two sessions at the most and he’ll be doing the same thing to you. Because it’s a vulnerable moment in that room every session. He’s naked and you’re in charge.” Isaac stops and gives Tommy a serious stare. “Remember that, Tommy. You’re in charge. Don’t do anything stupid.”

“Oh I’m not,” Tommy huffs. “Not like I’m gonna jump him soon as he gets on the table. For fuck sake, I’m a professional.”

“You’ve thought about it, though,” Isaac grins, wolfing down his sandwich. 

“Oh go blow, asshole,” Tommy laughs. 

“I’m gonna refrain from pointing out all the puns in that sentiment,” Isaac says, dodging Tommy’s slap. He gets up and wanders into the living room.

“People do this all the time, Tommy. With their psychiatrists, doctors, teachers, and it’s no different when it’s the other way around. It’s an authority thing, someone being vulnerable under you. You’re in a position to make him feel good, relax him, release those endorphins. It’s a rush, a drug, and you’re the dealer. You have that power over him.”

Tommy grimaces, “Thanks?”

Isaac winks at him, “Keep your wits about you, friend. You’ll be over it in no time.”

 

******

 

Tommy glances around the room one last time. Everything looks as casual as it did the last time: table set, candles, lavender, music. Nothing different. Nothing screaming that Tommy is skittish and excited. He looks at the closed door. He knows Adam is on the other side. Waiting. For him. To take him in and touch him. Everywhere. 

Stop, he tells himself. Get a grip. 

He pushes out a breath and opens the door.

Adam looks up and smiles.

Holy shit wow. The thought slams into Tommy’s head and he manages to swallow it before it flies out of his mouth. 

Adam stands. Tommy backs into the open door behind him, nearly falling. He’d forgotten just how piercing those blue eyes really were.

“Come in,” he stammers before Adam can ask if he’s okay. Stop spazzing out for god sake, he scolds himself. 

He sits across from Adam. 

“Anything specific you need worked on today?” he asks, silently hoping Adam remembers the glute work. He didn’t want to just assume that Adam still wanted it this week.

“Yeah, the glute work you mentioned last week,” Adam replies.

Oh shit, he really wants me to massage his ass, Tommy’s brain shouts.

“Sure,” he says, keeping his cool. “We can do that one of two ways. One is to compress the muscles through the sheet. The other way is to uncover each side and massage each muscle like I normally massage the rest of your muscles, and for that you remove your underwear.” 

“Which do you recommend?” Adam asks.

Tommy blinks. “Either one. It’s really up to you, how bad the tension is, how much you want to be exposed. That kind of thing.”

“Oh I’m not really shy,” Adam laughs. “The second way sounds more thorough.” He levels his look a Tommy, “And deeper.”

Tommy’s mouth goes dry. “It is. It’s deeper. And thorough. It.. yeah.”

Adam smiles. It’s almost predatory. 

“Then that’s what we’ll do,” he says. 

Tommy just nods, feeling his dick tingle. When Adam’s smile widens, Tommy, realizing he’s been staring at Adam like a guppy, bolts out of his chair.

“I’ll let you get on the table.” He fights not to run out of the door. 

He rushes down the hall, careful not to slam the bathroom door behind him. He runs cold water over his hands and wrists, splashing some on his face. 

“Don’t do anything stupid,” he says to his reflection in the mirror over the sink. “You’re a professional, not some horny kid. Act like it.” 

Tommy’s only been practicing for two years, but he’s never reacted to a client like this. Ever. His female clients came onto him all the time. It’s inevitable. He’s petite with delicate features, pretty, elfish, and they practically eat him up. He has no trouble diverting their advances, politely and respectfully. What is it about this one? 

Tommy leaves the bathroom and goes back down the hall. Outside the door, he takes a deep breath, reminds himself to stay calm and collected, then knocks. 

Adam is face down on the table. Tommy stares. 

He’s completely naked under that blanket, his brain reminds him. So naked. 

He slips off his shoes, grabs his lotion, and begins the massage the same way he begins every massage - physical connection with the client and deep breathing. 

Tommy has no idea how his technique is fairing during this massage as his mind is completely elsewhere. Until he reaches Adam’s ass. He swallows and lifts the side of the blanket, revealing Adam’s left butt cheek. It’s freckled, like everything else on Adam. The muscle is toned and lovely, a very nice, smooth shape to it. 

Tommy feels his face going hot. Act like this is nothing out of ordinary, he thinks. He lotions up his hands and places them on Adam’s ass. It’s so firm. He begins lifting the muscle away from the back of the pelvic bone, working around the hip. The harder his dick gets, the more he kneads Adam’s ass like a lover and not a therapist. He catches himself and stops. He recovers the cheek with the blanket, realizing he has to do the other side as well.

He walks around the table, thankful Adam’s face down and can’t see his hard on. He uncovers the right cheek, folding the blanket back. It’s as firm and lovely as the left side. He begins kneading immediately, watching the muscle conform to his touch. Does he dare? He dares. He pulls the muscle towards him, just a little. Then a little more. Until he can glimpse Adam’s hole. It’s small and pink and puckered, and Tommy imagines slipping his fingers into it, making it stretch and widen. To fit him. What would it feel like to have this beautiful man wrapped around his cock? His breathing quickens and he presses his hard on into the table. 

Underneath his hands, Adam abruptly exhales and his hips push into the table. Just once but it snaps Tommy back into reality. He sees Adam’s right hand gripping the edge of the blanket. Tommy fights to calmly pull the blanket back down over Adam’s exposed ass cheek, praying Adam’s an understanding sort who won’t report him to the state board for sexual assault. Maybe Adam didn’t notice. 

Tommy quickly massages Adam’s calves. His voice is hoarse when he asks Adam to turn over. He looks at the wall while Adam turns onto his back and gets settled. Tommy tucks the blanket around his shoulders and moves to opposite end of the table. He uncovers Adam’s leg and begins massaging the thigh when he notices Adam’s hard on pushing up from under the blanket. Tommy’s heart slams in his chest and he squeezes the thigh muscle in his hands. He looks at Adam’s face, which is flushed and damp. His eyes are closed, his jaw clenched. 

My god, he’s gorgeous, Tommy thinks. 

He looks back at Adam’s hard on. And fucking huge, he notices. 

Tommy’s hands begin shaking. His legs feel like water. Sweat is sliding down his face, his body is so hot. He closes his eyes and tries to refocus his intention. He stops in his tracks when he remembers he has to sit at Adam’s head and massage his chest. 

You can make it through this without molesting him anymore than you already have, he thinks. 

He sits down at Adam’s head and unfolds the blanket, revealing Adam’s upper chest. He also has a nice view of Adam’s hard on. He looks down at Adam’s face under his. Adam inhales deeply, his head tilting back on the table slightly as Tommy massages his chest. Tommy holds his breath, absorbing Adam’s face, feeling his cock throb at the thought of Adam’s mouth around it. 

When he takes Adam’s head in his hands for the scalp massage, Adam lets out a breathy sigh. Tommy nearly loses it. He bites his bottom lip hard for distraction. He can’t take it anymore and ends the massage. He doesn’t ground Adam like he would do normally, but just stands up and moves to the door. 

“Okay, take your time getting up. Open the door when you’re ready.” He nearly runs out of the room and he actually does run down the hall, slamming the bathroom door behind him. He leans against the door, his hands pressed to his face. He can smell Adam all over them. His cock pulses. He yanks down his zipper and reaches into his pants, grabbing his cock. He pulls at it with frantic motions, squeezing the head. It’s quick, it’s dirty, and he comes with a deep grunt. He leans his head back against the door. He’s dizzy and hot and messy. And he can’t stop seeing Adam behind his eyes. Tears well up in his eyes. What has he done? 

After washing his hands and face, Tommy makes his way back to the treatment room. He has to face the music sooner or later. The door is open, which means Adam is up and dressed. And probably ready to kick his ass. Tommy takes a breath and walks through the door. 

Adam looks up and smiles. 

“Thank you,” he says, holding out money. 

Tommy warily takes it. 

“Next week?” Adam asks.

“What?” Tommy asks, his voice shaking.

“Are you free next week?” Adam asks.

Tommy stares at him, feeling the color drain from his face. 

Adam’s face furrows into concern. “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” Tommy nearly shouts. “I’m fine. And yes, next week is fine. If that’s what you want. Next week. Is okay.”

Adam’s smile returns, shooting straight through Tommy. “Great. Glute work and all?”

Tommy’s knees go weak and he casually places his hand on the table to hold himself up.

“Sure. Whatever you need,” he replies.

“Perfect,” Adam says. “See you then.”

Adam saunters out of the room and Tommy slides down to sitting in the floor. 

What kind of game is this? he wonders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me say, I do not condone therapists getting this friendly with clients. This is for fantasy/story purposes only.  
> I did research on massage therapy, so I apologize to licensed therapists for any mistakes made or liberties taken.


	3. Just Keep Holding My Hand As We’re Taking Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up in the massage room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strictly fantasy. Not real. And, again, no therapist or client should do this.

Tommy sits at the table in his treatment room, going over his last session with Adam in his mind, and his massive scolding from Isaac. 

“You did what?” Isaac’s eyes nearly popped out of his head. “Are you fucking insane, Ratliff? Are you? What the fuck?”

Tommy looked at the ground. He couldn’t keep this to himself, he had to talk about it, and Isaac was his best friend. He knew Isaac would yell but he wouldn’t report him, not to the state board or the police. Adam was another story.

“You have no fucking clue what this guy could do, Tommy,” Isaac yelled. “You don’t know him at all! Having your license revoked is the least of your worries. He could have you arrested for assault!”

“I can always say he’s overreacting,” Tommy reasoned. “That he misunderstood. It is glute work, it involves...”

“Oh bullshit, Tommy!” Isaac cut him off. “Don’t rattle that textbook shit at me! You’re damn near losing it right now and it’s just me you’re talking to. How are you gonna keep an innocent face with the police?”

Tommy sat down heavily on the couch, chewing the end of his thumb. His stomach hurt.

Isaac lowered his tone. It was no good screaming. Tommy knew what he’d done and what could happen. “Okay. Okay then, he made another appointment, so that’s in your favor if this goes to the authorities. If he’d felt violated or uncomfortable, he wouldn’t have made another appointment. He certainly wouldn’t have paid you for the last one.”

Tommy looked up at his friend. “So what does he want from me?”

Isaac sighed. “I think the question is what do you want from him?”

 

Tommy hears the outer door open and close. Adam has arrived. Tommy left the treatment room door open, deciding to dispense with the welcoming formalities. He sits up straighter in his chair, tense, waiting for Adam to walk through the door. 

Adam breezes right in and sits down.

“Hey,” he says happily. 

Tommy smiles as best as he can. He’s still nauseous. 

“I’ve been looking forward to this all day,” Adam chatters. “This week has been rough. So many rehearsals and auditions. Crazy week.”

“You’re a performer?” Tommy’s curiosity overrides his nerves. He loves performing. Not that he’s done any playing lately. Can’t play guitar and massage people. The clients don’t care for the callouses his fingers develop from plucking guitar strings. 

“Oh yeah,” Adam says, taking his shoes off. “Musical theater mostly, but I’d really like to be a solo singer. Ya know?”

“Like with a band?” Tommy asks.

Adam nods. “Yep. On stage in front of thousands of people, with my own band, all that. Like Queen! Some day, that’d be great. I’ve been moving towards that for a while, singing in night clubs, cabarets, that sort of thing. Not an easy industry to just break into.”

“Tell me about it,” Tommy grumbles.

Adam looks interested. “Do you sing? Or play?”

Tommy looks up at Adam. Shit, he’s telling Adam too much personal info. Really? his mind asks. After last week you’re worried about him knowing you play guitar?

“Guitar.” He can feel his face light up.

“So why are you doing this? Not that you’re not good at massage because you definitely are,” Adam says with a fleeting sly glint in his eyes. “But why did you choose this over playing?”

Adam seems genuinely interested and Tommy can’t help himself. 

“It wasn’t paying the bills, frankly. Not knowing if the band would get booked from week to week. Or if the band would be together week to week, finding practice times that fit everyone’s schedules, personal conflicts, all that got to be too much stress. And I got tired of living on peanut butter,” he laughs. 

“How did you decide on massage?” Adam asks.

“Um,” Tommy stammers. This was delving too deep. “My friend suggested we do it. Get trained and all. And so here I am.” Tommy stands up. “We should get started. I’ll go wash my hands while you get on the table.”

“Okay,” Adam smiles up at him.

He sure smiles a lot, Tommy thinks, closing the door behind him. Then again, it sounds like he has a lot to smile about. He’s living his dream, making it happen, not settling for a trade just so he could pay his rent. 

Tommy feels a surge of envy. He’d give anything to be playing again, and he means to go back to it one day. When he’s saved enough money to keep himself afloat for a while. It all seems like a pipe dream to him now. But not to Adam. Adam’s making it happen because that’s what he wants and he’s not settling for anything else. 

Adam’s also not upset about last week, he thinks with relief. If Adam’s going to ignore it, so is Tommy. 

Feeling better, Tommy walks back to the treatment room, knocking before entering, as usual. Adam’s on the table, face down, as usual. Tommy slips off his shoes and pockets his lotion, all the while staring at the length of Adam’s body under the blanket. He feels a longing well up and wonders if he should even keep Adam as a client. He can’t see this man week after week, touch him everywhere and not be able to actually have him. 

Well, he's here now, so give him what he wants, he tells himself. Worry about this later.

He folds down the blanket to Adam’s hips. The thought of never seeing Adam again makes him queasy. And, well, sad. He hasn’t known Adam long and hardly anything personal about him, but Adam’s personality is so open, so radiant. He’s a force of nature that Tommy is now caught up in and he really doesn’t want to let go. 

At this revelation, Tommy puts a little more affection into his strokes on Adam’s back. He smiles when Adam lets out a sigh on a slow downward stroke. Tommy splays his hands out when he reaches Adam’s lower back, feeling the dip above the spine, the curve of the muscles. He wouldn’t mind licking all the way up Adam’s spine to his neck, kissing that small, soft spot behind his ear lobe. His body tingles at the thought. 

He redrapes Adam’s back and hesitates slightly before uncovering his left ass cheek. As he massages the muscle, he rationalizes that Adam either hadn’t noticed or hadn’t minded when Tommy pulled him open last week to look. Either way, Tommy got away with it and can’t resist doing it again. He steps closer to the table so he can push the muscle aside without making it seem like a violation. There it is. The way into Adam. Pink and round, soft flesh. Tommy toys with the idea of leaning down and flicking his tongue over it. Around it. Into it. Not just feeling Adam but tasting him. Tommy swallows and nearly chokes on his own spit. 

He redrapes the left side and moves to the right. Biting his lip, he closes his eyes as he massages the right cheek. Imagining Adam writhing under his touch, not just lying still. He remembers Adam pushing his hips into the table last week. Tommy’s dick is hard. He opens his eyes and looks down at the back of Adam’s head, wondering what it would feel like to be cuddled up the entire back length of Adam, nuzzling into his neck. 

Reluctantly, Tommy redrapes the right cheek, and moves to the head of the table so Adam can turn onto his back. Once Adam's settled, Tommy undrapes his right leg, tucking the blanket at the top of Adam's thigh. He notices Adam's hard again.

He looks longingly at it, his mouth practically watering. Stroking up Adam’s thigh, he looks up at Adam’s face. And into Adam’s eyes. Eyes so blue and lusty they’re practically glowing. Stunned, he stops in mid-stroke, eyes wide and scared. It’s one thing to fantasize about the client on the table, it’s another to be caught at it. 

“You’re not gonna ignore that again, are you?” Adam asks in a husky voice. 

Tommy’s eyes widen even more. His stomach bottoms out. 

Adam’s hand comes out from under the blanket and grips Tommy by the back of the neck, pulling him forward. Tommy’s brain shuts off when his mouth meets Adam’s. His hard on nearly explodes when Adam’s tongue caresses his. Tommy's heart is pounding against his chest, and he dares to slide his hand up Adam's thigh and under the blanket. When he touches hot, rigid flesh, Adam groans into his mouth. Tommy wraps his hand around Adam's cock, stroking gently. Adam's kiss deepens and he let's go of Tommy's neck, reaching down to unbutton his pants. When his hand slides in and grabs Tommy's cock, a shockwave runs through Tommy. He pushes into Adam's hand, his cock throbbing to Adam's touch. 

The air in the room quickly becomes stifling with pants and groans. Tommy releases Adam's mouth. He desperately wants to get his on Adam's cock. He jerks the blanket back, revealing Adam in all his glory. It's just as beautiful as he'd imagined. Long, solid, and hard. Flushed and leaking. Tommy leans down and takes him into his mouth. Adam's back arches and he lets out a loud moan. Tommy relishes the moment. He works his mouth down around Adam, savoring the taste and heat of his skin. He pulls up slowly, hollowing out his cheeks, over and over, until Adam's squirming. 

"Baby, I can't reach you," Adam pants, his hand grasping at Tommy's waistband. "I can't...I wanna touch you."

Tommy pulls off Adam to slip off his own pants, dropping them to the floor. He climbs onto the table, over Adam, and scoots back so that his ass is straddling Adam's face. His cock is right over Adam's mouth. And Adam’s is right under his.

"Oh fuck yeah," Adam breathes. 

Adam leans up, sucking Tommy down into his mouth. The pleasure is so stark that Tommy has to lay his head down on Adam's hip. Just the feel of Adam's hair rubbing against the inside of his thighs nearly makes him come. Fuck, Adam knows what he's doing. He raises his head and takes Adam in his mouth again, sucking and licking, mimicking Adam's technique on him. 

While Adam is palming his balls, Tommy feels a thumb slide between his cheeks, settling against his hole. Tommy grips Adam's hips hard at the thought of being fingered as well as sucked at the same time. He wants it. He wants it all from Adam. He has to have everything. The sudden desire drives him to move faster on Adam, while Adam's finger rubs his hole, pressing in slightly. He pushes his hips back with a whimper, hoping Adam will take the hint. He can feel Adam smile around him, and hears a small, throaty chuckle. Adam's teasing him. Tommy hopes it's a promise of things to come.

He can feel his body tightening as Adam sucks and rubs him. He doesn't want this to end. But he can't hold on any longer. He lets go of Adam's cock as his brain focuses on the sensations creeping along his lower body, Adam's wet, warm mouth pulling at him with enthusiasm, the large hand caressing his balls. When Adam swallows around him, Tommy's orgasm blinds him and he shouts louder than he intended. His body locks in a wave of tingling pleasure. 

Adam languidly licks him as he comes down. He notices that Adam's stroking himself. Tommy takes him back into his mouth, determined to bring Adam the same intense end. Adam kisses and strokes Tommy's thighs, pulsing his hips up into Tommy's mouth slightly. Tommy knows Adam's about to come when Adam bites his inner thigh and doesn't let go. When Adam's cock throbs in his mouth, spilling him down his throat, Tommy swallows all he can. 

Fatigue and elation wash over Tommy. He lays his sweaty head back on Adam's hip. He hisses when Adam's teeth pull out of his thigh. Tommy lifts his leg up and over and lays down next to Adam on the table. He closes his eyes and snuggles Adam’s legs. He doesn't want this moment to end. Because Adam will be leaving. And after this, Tommy can't keep him as a client. 

He feels Adam sit up and his heart aches. He doesn't want Adam to go. He doesn't want to face the fact he's just a hook up. 

Hook up. The thought jolts Tommy into sitting up. He looks at Adam, who gives him a satisfied smile. Tommy jumps off the table, scrambling to find his pants. 

"I'm sorry,"he stammers. Oh god, I'm really sorry. This isn't.. I didn't intend for this to happen."

Adam stretches, then swings his ridiculously long legs off the table and hops off. 

"Some of the greatest things in life happen when we never intended them to," Adam says, getting dressed. 

Tommy yanks his pants up, noticing the deep purple bruise surrounding Adam's teeth marks on his inner thigh. It burns like fire as he pulls the jeans over it. 

"Look, uh," Tommy starts. He has a thousand things to say and not one idea how to say them. And he's shaking straight to his core. He could lose his job and his license. The state board would brand him as a sex offender among the massage therapy community. "I'm not a prostitute. That's not what goes on in here."

"I didn't think you were," Adam replies, sitting down to put on his shoes.

"I don't do this with clients," Tommy continues. "I'm so very sorry, I took advantage of you. It won't happen again. I hope you won't report me to the state board or the police."

"Police?" Adam looks up. 

"I can't keep you on as a client," Tommy blurts out. "It's inappropriate now."

"Okay, but," Adam starts but Tommy plunges on.

"I'm very sorry, for everything, and, of course, there is no charge today."

He's not going to give Adam a chance to let him down easy, treat him like a whore, or make him feel worse than he already does. He flings the door open and runs out of the room. Locking himself in the bathroom, he fights not to cry. He's made the stupidest mistake of his career. And he let Adam use him. And while the thought of Adam reporting him makes him sick, the thought of never seeing Adam again breaks his heart. They teach you in school about what to do when your client falls for you. They never tell you what to do when you fall for your client. 

Tommy stays hunched over in the bathroom for a good half hour. Finally, he blows his nose and washes his face. He walks back to the now empty treatment room. Adam's gone. Of course he is. All Tommy can do now is clean up and go home. 

At least it's over now, he thinks, trying to comfort himself.


	4. I Know Where We'll Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More massage room fun.  
> Not true. Strictly for fantasy and fun.  
> Do not try this with your therapist or client.

“Tommy, you’re hands are magic,” she gushes.

Tommy smiles dutifully. “Thanks, Linda.”

“Really, love, just magic,” she smiles. She’s holding herself back from petting Tommy.

He goes through this every week with her. Linda is a middle aged housewife who doesn’t do much except shop, tan, and get massages. She’s a faithful client but a cougar when it comes down to it. She makes innuendos to Tommy every week, sly looks, comments that border on inappropriate, always touching his arms or shoulders. For two months she tried to give him gifts at each session, but he always declined them, trying his best not to offend her. She’s lonely and Tommy makes her feel important for an hour each week. She’s by far not the only client to try to get more out of Tommy but she’s been the most persistent. Whether or not she’s serious, Tommy never fails to document each incident, each rejected gift, each comment in her file.

She hands him money for the massage, her fingers sliding over Tommy’s as he takes it.

“So what have you got planned for the weekend?” she asks.

Tommy really doesn’t want to get into this with her. She tries to pry personal information out of him every session. “Oh, not much, I guess. Not sure yet.”

“Honey, you should be out on the town,” she states. “Gorgeous thing like you? You should have a date every night of your life. You should at least be having sex every night.”

Tommy gives her a halfhearted laugh. “Well, what can I say?” He truly has no clue what to say.

She tilts her head and gives him a long side look.

Oh damn, he thinks. Here it comes.

“You know, my husband is out of town and won’t be back for another week. I’ve got a jacuzzi, pool, tennis court, full bar, anything you could possibly want, I have,” she says, seduction creeping into her voice. “You should spend the weekend. It’d be very relaxing.”

“Oh, that’s thoughtful, Linda,” Tommy tries to keep his tone light. He’s dying to get rid of her. “But we’re not allowed to do such things with clients. Besides, I don’t play tennis.”

She pouts, “Tommy, come on. I’ll teach you what to do with a racket.”

He edges away from her reach and starts stripping the massage table of its used sheets. Linda wore body glitter when she had an appointment with Tommy and a lot of it. It got all over everything and it was a bitch to wash out of the sheets and off his hands. Two days after her session, he’d still be sneezing that shiny shit.

“Really, I can’t,” he says.

She smiles. “If you change your mind...”

Tommy shoots her a strained smile and she sways her hips as she walks out the door. When he hears the outer door close, he lets out the breath he’d been holding.  
He has to let her go. This is too much to endure every single week. She’s not likely to take it well either. Fuck.

When he’s done putting fresh sheets and a blanket on the massage table, he wads up the used ones, intending to toss them into the laundry bag on his way out. He'll wash them later. Linda’s his last client on this particular night. Since Adam stopped coming.

Adam.

It’s been three weeks. Three eternities as far as he's concerned. Tommy sees him every time he closes his eyes at night. Hears his voice when he dreams. Feels his touch like the whisper of a ghost on his skin. Each day has been a little piece of torture since that last session with Adam. Amazing how fast you can fall for someone you hardly know.

Tommy sits on the edge of the massage table, his head down. The bite mark on his inner thigh finally healed. He’d stared at it every chance he got. Isaac walked in on him holding a small bag of ice to it one night. He gave Tommy a questioning look.

“I went too far. So I let him go,” Tommy said with misery.

“Oh, Tommy,” Isaac’s face softened. “I’m sorry, man.”

That was the extent of their conversation on the subject. Tommy didn’t feel like talking, just moving on as quickly as possible. He knew Isaac was there if and when he needed to talk. At the moment, he just needed Isaac’s unspoken support, which he knew he had no matter what.

Tommy hears the outer door open and close again. He braces himself, sure that Linda’s come back to pressure him into spending the weekend with her.

Fuck, why didn’t I get the hell out of here when I had the chance, he thinks, standing up.

His stomach hits the floor when Adam walks into the treatment room. Adam reaches the massage table and stops, staring at Tommy on the other side. He’s dressed all in black. Black boots, black jeans, black t-shirt, light weight black leather jacket. The ensemble sets off the shine in his eyes and the sliver-blond in his hair. His lips look pinker too. He’s so stunning, Tommy wants to weep.

“Are you free?” he asks smoothly.

Tommy’s mouth is suddenly dry and sticky, so he just nods.

“Are you really sorry?” Adam asks. “Because I’m not. Are you?”

He should lie. But he can’t. Tommy shakes his head no.

“I don’t think you’re a prostitute,” Adam says. “That’s not why I came here. But I found you and I like you. A lot. I understand that I can’t be your client anymore, that’s fine. I don’t want to be your client. I want more from you. I want to take you out and spoil you. I want to touch you, kiss you, have sex with you. I’ve stayed away for three weeks now, as hard as that’s been. I’ve given you space. And now I want to know if we can go to the next level. You and me.”

Tommy doesn’t trust his voice and with good reason. It cracks as he replies. “Really?”

“Yes,” Adam states.

“You want me?” Tommy asks with disbelieving hope.

Adam smiles fondly at him, “Every day.”

Tommy’s smile is hesitant, then shy. He looks down as his face beams with excitement. Adam walks around the table and wraps Tommy in his arms. Tommy immediately melts into him. He leans down and captures Tommy’s mouth in his own and Tommy responds eagerly. Adam bites his lower lip playfully.

“You know, for a massage therapist, you’re wound really tight,” he comments.

For the first time in a long time, Tommy lets out a genuine laugh. It delights Adam, who laughs with him.

“Wow,” Adam says, gazing at him.

“What?” Tommy asks.

“Your smile,” Adam says, stroking Tommy’s cheek. “So beautiful.”

Bashful, Tommy lays his head on Adam’s shoulder. Adam squeezes him and plants light kisses up the side of his neck. When he reaches Tommy’s jaw, Tommy raises his head into Adam’s kiss. He pulls Adam’s hips closer to his. Adam sucks on his tongue. Tommy pulls back.

“Get on the table,” Tommy demands.

 

****

Half an hour ago Tommy was sure he’d never be happy again. But now, tongue deep in Adam, he’s euphoric. Adam is writhing into the sheets for friction, hands gripping the edge of the table, legs twitching as Tommy rims him slowly. Tommy nips the inside of his ass cheek when he pulls back. He replaces his tongue with fingers, slathered with massage lotion. He gently slides them into Adam, who pushes back onto Tommy’s fingers. Tommy stretches him as quick as he can. He’s dying to get his aching cock into Adam. From the way Adam’s riding his fingers, he feels the same way.

He eases his fingers out. Tommy kisses the dip in his lower spine, and lays over Adam’s back, holding Adam’s hips still. He slides in slowly, just a little, pulls back, and slides in more. He repeats this until he's fully inside Adam, who is panting at this point. Tommy stills and lets go of his own breath. Adam is so very tight and hot. Tommy rests his head on Adam’s shoulder, wraps his arms around Adam’s waist and just holds him, savoring the heat and softness, the smell and feel of Adam. The taste of Adam still on his tongue.

Adam pushes his hips back into Tommy, urging him to get on with it. Tommy chuckles and begins to move easy hip rolls into Adam. He snuggles his face into Adam’s neck, breathing him in, kissing that soft spot behind his ear. Adam leans his head back and he’s cheek to cheek with Tommy.

Tommy unwraps his arms from Adam’s waist and clutches him around his chest when Adam raises up onto his forearms. He runs his hands through the soft chest hair that’s not silver, not blond, not black, but ginger. Tommy loves it, the color, the feel. He pushes his hips deeper. Adam closes his eyes, moaning loudly and smiles. He turns his head so that he can kiss Tommy. Tommy kisses him as slowly as he fucks him, matching his tongue movements to his hip thrusts. Adam releases deep sighs with every move. Each sigh is heavy with sheer ecstasy.

“How hard are you, baby?” Tommy whispers in his ear. He pushes in slowly, sliding against Adam’s prostate.

“So hard, Tommy,” Adam pants. “Just for you.”

Tommy continues his steady slow rhythm in and out of Adam. When Adam’s hips begin to buck backwards for harder thrusts, Tommy halts and pulls out. Adam whines.

“Turn over,” he says. “I want to see your face, see how hard I make you. I want to watch you come.”

Adam turns over as quickly as he can manage without falling off the table. His face is flushed, sweaty, his eyes heated as he looks up eagerly at Tommy. His legs fall open and he reaches for Tommy. Tommy leans down and takes Adam’s cock into his mouth. Adam shudders, groaning, his fingers tangle in Tommy’s hair. His back arches against Tommy’s mouth.

“Baby,” Adam gasps as Tommy sucks. “I want you to come with me. Please. Fuck me.”

Tommy lets go of his cock and moves between Adam’s legs. He slides back in, his rhythm a little faster than before. Adam wraps is long legs around Tommy and pulls him in further, locking his legs against Tommy. Adam undulates his hips in sync with Tommy’s. The rhythm is sensual. Tommy looks back and forth between Adam’s face glowing in rapture and his huge cock leaking and bouncing with their movements. The entire sight is beyond beautiful and Tommy can’t believe he’s here. He places his hands on Adam’s chest and moves faster, the sight of Adam beneath him pushing him to the edge. Adam’s hands clutch Tommy’s ass desperately, urging his moves.

“That's it, baby,” Adam moans, looking in Tommy’s eyes. “Do it. Make me come.”

Sweat plasters Tommy’s purple fringe to his face. The slippery friction of moving in and out of Adam’s body feels beyond any pleasure he’s ever experienced. Adam reaches up one hand to caress Tommy’s face, his fingers brushing Tommy’s lips. It’s in that moment that Tommy falls hopelessly for Adam. He moves faster, sharp, punctuated movements.

“Come with me, baby,” Adam says. “Come on.”

Tommy grabs Adam’s hand, holding it. Adam’s eyes slip closed, mouth open. His head pushes back against the table, the tendons in his neck standing out, a moan stuck in his throat. Tommy looks down, seeing Adam’s cock spurting. He hasn’t touched Adam, hasn’t stroked him into his orgasm. The sight causes him to come hard, shouting Adam’s name.

He collapses onto Adam’s chest, breathing hard, vision blurred. Adam holds him tight, petting his hair. When his breathing is normal again and he’s slipped out of Adam, he lifts his head and smiles. Adam smiles back, then flips Tommy over so that Adam is over him.

“I’m usually the top,” Adam says.

“Yeah? So am I,” Tommy replies.

“Ooh, this is going to be interesting,” Adam laughs, narrowing his eyes.

He pats Tommy on the hip. "Come on, get dressed. I'm taking you out."

"Oh I didn't say I would date you," Tommy smarts.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Adam grabs Tommy's hip bones and starts tickling him.

Tommy squeals with laughter.

 

One Week Later:

 

Mr. Ratliff,

We are writing to inform you that you are being investigated by the State Board of Massage Therapy and Body Work on charges of sexual misconduct and assault. Your presence is requested and highly encouraged to attend the hearing related to these charges brought against you. The hearing will allow you to review the charges in detail, face your accuser, and present your defense.

After reviewing all evidence, the Board will then decide if you are guilty of unprofessional conduct and failure to conform to the state and national code of professional ethics of professional massage therapy and body work. Should you be found guilty of sexual offenses, the Board reserves the right to permanently revoke your license and impose a fine.

Your hearing is in two weeks. Please call with any questions concerning this matter.

Sincerely,  
California State Board of Massage Therapy and Body Work


	5. Escape to a Higher Plane

“How do I look?” Tommy asks Isaac. 

He’s wearing a white dress shirt, black dress pants and jacket. He hates this outfit. It’s too damn formal. After much inner debate, he’d bleached his hair blond. He was facing the board with enough strikes against him without his purple hair adding one more. He could always dye it back later.

“Just fine,” Isaac says. “Professional.” 

“Professional like I didn’t sexually assault that fucking bitch?” Tommy spits. 

Isaac sighs. “TJ, hold your temper, man. I know you’re pissed, so am I. But you’ve got documentation of her behavior every week, you dismissed her as a client when it started to be too much, you did all the right things. So don’t worry. They can’t possibly find you guilty.” 

Tommy’s shoulders sag. He knows Isaac is right, he has to stay calm and collected. He’d let Linda go in a letter via registered mail so that she couldn’t claim she didn’t receive it. She’d promptly turned him in to the board. 

Tommy fiddles with his jacket cuffs, pulls at his hair, bites the inside of his cheek. 

“Dude, stop.” Isaac admonishes with a smile. “It’s gonna be fine. Don’t forget your file.”

Tommy nods. 

“You ready to go?” Isaac asks.

“No,” he answers, picking up a file folder off the table. “But let’s go.”

 

Tommy and Isaac walk into the office building where the State Board of Massage is located. It’s brightly lit and cold, granite flooring and stone walls. It’s uninviting, which he finds ironic. Tommy’s nerves tighten and he unconsciously bites the inside of his cheek again. He starts when he feels a hand grip his shoulder. He turns and looks up into Adam’s blue eyes.

“What are you doing here?” he asks, wrapping his arms around Adam’s waist and squeezing. “You have an audition, why are you here?”

“Oh please,” Adam says, kissing the top of his head. “You’re more important than any audition.”

Tommy pulls back from Adam. “But this one was important, Adam. This could’ve been a break for you. You shouldn’t have skipped it.”

“Yes, I should have and I did,” Adam says, taking his hand. “I’m here for you, to support you. So stop arguing.” 

Tommy smiles and looks down at the floor, his heart swelling. 

“Tommy,” Isaac interrupts. “I think we need to go in now.”

Tommy’s grip on Adam’s hand tightens, his heart thuds. 

“Hey, baby,” Adam says softly. “We’re here for you. You’re not alone. And you did nothing wrong. It’s gonna be okay.”

Isaac nods his agreement, giving Tommy a smile. Tommy takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. He turns and walks into the conference room, Isaac and Adam following him.

The conference room is set up like a mock courtroom. Members of the board sit at a long table at the front, while those defending and accusing are seated separately at smaller tables before them. There are individual chairs lining the back walls, which are for supporters and other therapists and massage students interested in observing how the massage board’s ethical system worked. 

Tommy sees that the board, consisting of five members, is seated at their table. He also sees that Linda is sitting rigid at one of the smaller tables. Tommy looks behind him at Adam and Isaac, who are now sitting in the back. They give him encouraging smiles. He’s thankful this hearing is early in the morning so there isn’t much of an audience to witness. 

He turns back and walks forward to take his seat in front of the board. Linda looks up at his approach, eyes widening when she sees him. He knows it’s the blond hair. It makes him look prettier, more doll like, and even Adam can’t keep his hands off it. He inwardly smirks at what Linda can’t have and turns away from her, standing behind the table assigned to him.

"Mr. Ratliff," says the bald man sitting in the middle of the table in front of Tommy. "You may be seated."

Tommy places his file on the table and sits, folding his hands in his lap. 

The board consists of two men and three women, all former massage therapists. The one addressing Tommy is Mr. Hill. He is in charge and holds seniority over the other four. While they will decide as a group, this is the man who will hand down the decision. Tommy keeps his focus on him.

"Mr. Ratliff," he begins. "You've been accused of sexual misconduct and assault by Mrs. Carter. She claims that on numerous occasions you made verbal advances, which she rebuffed, and then you physically assaulted her during a massage session, attempting to force sexual contact." 

Hill pauses and looks to Linda for confirmation. She nods, looking ashamed and down at her lap. Tommy’s head nearly explodes in fury. 

"What would you like to say, Mr. Ratliff?"

"These claims are not true at all," Tommy states, keeping his tone even. "In fact, Mrs. Carter was the one making verbal advances, sexual innuendos, bringing gifts every week, which I refused every week. I have never once touched her in an unprofessional or inappropriate way. I have never spoken to her in an unprofessional or inappropriate way. I documented her every session, which I've brought with me."

"Oh, fine," Hill says. "We'd like to see that, please."

Tommy walks around his table, approaching the board, and hands them his file on Linda. 

"I don't believe this," Linda exasperates. "He could've written all that up this past week for all you know!"

Hill ignores her and begins flipping through Tommy's notes and passing them down for the others to read. 

Linda huffs. "He made advances at me. Why am I being treated like the criminal here?"

"You're hardly being treated poorly, Mrs. Carter," Hill says absently. "Mr. Ratliff has the right to defend himself against any accusations made toward him. We have to look at all sides. Please be patient."

"Well, I have proof that he has committed sexual assault in the treatment room," she reaches into her bag, pulling out an envelope. She stands, smirking maliciously at Tommy. 

"Pictures," she announces. "Of Mr. Ratliff and a client, a man, engaging in sexual activity in the treatment room."

Tommy can feel the color bleed from his face. All the noise evaporates from the room and he feels like he’s in a tunnel. 

"Can I see those, please?" Hill asks. 

Linda saunters up to the board, handing over the envelope. 

Hill sighs heavily as he looks through the pictures. 

"Mr. Ratliff, will you please look at these?"

Tommy tentatively approaches the table. The pictures are of Adam and him the night Adam came back. Neither of them had closed the door, not thinking that someone would come in that late. Apparently, Linda had come back and taken pictures. A variety of pictures that were now being pawed through by strangers. 

His face red and burning, Tommy turns to her. 

"Why are you doing this?" he asks. "What did I do to you? Is it because I dismissed you?"

Linda glares at him. 

"Mr. Ratliff, what do you have to say about these pictures?"

Tommy wants the floor to open up and swallow him. 

"He's not a client," Tommy’s voice begins to shake. 

"Then why is he in the treatment room, and like this?" Hill asks with an edge, looking up at Tommy. 

"Uh.. he..," Tommy can't think anymore. He wants to explain but his brain is running on adrenaline out of fear and he can’t form a coherent thought.

"I'm the one in the pictures," Adam says from behind him.

Tommy looks back at Adam, who has left his seat and come up to stand behind Tommy.

"I'm his boyfriend," Adam continues. "I thought I'd surprise him that night. I knew what time his schedule ended so I showed up and it was my idea to ... do that ... on the table. Not Tommy's. He wasn't working at the time. I'm not a client, no money exchanged hands. It definitely was not assault."

Tommy is eternally grateful for Adam's statement. It's not entirely true and he hopes like hell Linda never saw Adam leave or pay Tommy when he was an actual client. 

"Oh please," Linda's voice rises in anger. "Boyfriend? He's not gay! He doesn’t like men!"

Adam turns to her stiffly, "I beg to differ, madame."

Linda leans back in surprise. Adam’s height combined with his beauty makes him intimidating at first sight, especially head on. 

"He made advances to me," she cries at him. 

"I doubt that," Adam begins.

"Adam," Tommy takes Adam's arm.

"Enough!" Hill shouts. He pinches the bridge of his nose between his fingers, clearly agitated. 

"Alright," Hill says. "We will reconvene in 30 minutes with our decision. Thank you."

Linda storms up the aisle, blowing past Isaac who jumps out of her way, and out of the room. 

Adam puts an arm around Tommy's shoulders and leads him out, Isaac following. 

"Oh my god," Tommy groans. "Fucking pictures. Who fucking does that?"

"A crazy, jealous bitch," Isaac comments. "At least you have documentation of all the shit she's said and done to you." 

"I saw a yogurt bar across the street," Adam says. "Let's go get smoothies or something."

"Why?" Tommy asks.

"Because I don't wanna watch you fidget for thirty minutes," Adam replies. He still has his arm around Tommy's shoulders so he steers Tommy towards the door. 

 

Thirty minutes later, Tommy finds himself standing before the board again, nauseous, waiting to hear their decision. Linda is still fuming to the right of him. For some reason, he's kind of surprised she came back. 

"Mr. Ratliff," Hill begins. "This is a rather odd situation. We cannot find any evidence at all that you violated, verbally or physically or otherwise, Mrs. Carter. It is clear by your documentation that misconduct was indeed present but not on your part. I'm sure it's coincidental that Mrs. Carter's accusations come right after her dismissal from your client list." 

At this, Hill pauses to look pointedly at Linda, who looks away.

"But the board can find no fault with you in this matter," Hill continues. "However, you are in serious violation of the massage treatment room ethics by having sexual relations, though consensual with someone who is not a client, on the massage table and in the treatment room. That room is specifically for professional therapy and treatment, and nothing else. Though no money changed hands, and it's a good thing it didn't, Mr. Ratliff, we do see fit implementing punishment for this particular misuse of massage therapy property and ethical violations. Is this understood, Mr. Ratliff?"

Tommy nods.

"Therefore, it is the board's decision that your massage therapy license be revoked for a period of no less than six months and a one thousand dollar fine to be paid within two weeks," Hill declares. “After six months, you may reapply for your license and you will be placed on probation for a period of twelve months.”

Fuck, Tommy thinks. He hasn't saved much, it's not like he makes a ton of money with this job, but a thousand dollars is going to hit hard. And he can't work for six months, not as a therapist. 

"I hope you've learned a lesson," Hill says. "This hearing is adjourned." 

Tommy doesn't answer, just turns and walks back to Adam and Isaac, and the three exit the conference room.

"Could've been a lot worse, TJ," Isaac says. 

Tommy shrugs. "I guess."

"Hey don't worry about rent or anything like that," Isaac tells him. "I've got you covered."

Tommy nods, "Thanks."

The conference room door slams open and Linda stomps out. She stares daggers at Tommy. 

“Who the hell do you think you are dismissing me?” her voice is full of venom. “Do you have any idea who my husband is, who I am?”

“You are a crazy hag who has to pay men like Tommy to even touch her,” Isaac retorts.

She looks at Isaac, startled. “Fuck you.”

Isaac grins. “Not even if you paid me.”

She looks at Isaac with contempt, shoots Tommy and Adam one last glare, then marches out of the building. 

"Hey, let's go home, thaw out those steaks in the freezer, and cook out," Isaac says. "Adam, you're not like a vegetarian, are you?"

"Nope, I like meat," Adam gives Isaac a cheesy grin.

"Oh my god," Tommy rolls his eyes. 

Isaac snorts good naturedly and heads out the door. 

Adam holds Tommy back. 

"Listen, since you can't do massage for at least six months, maybe you should consider playing again," he says.

"Oh, I don't know," Tommy says. "It's been a while. And I don't know anybody looking for a guitar player, especially a rusty one."

"I need a guitar player," Adam states. "I want my own band. You need to play again. I think the timing is right, here." 

"But... I don't know how that would even work," Tommy doesn't want to get his hopes up. 

"Why not?" Adam asks. "We’d go on auditions together. We'd be a team." 

Tommy bites his lip. It sounds too good to work out.

"Come on," Adam says. "I know you want to. We'd be amazing, your skills, my voice, unstoppable." 

"I don't know," Tommy says. "It sounds great, but what if it doesn't work?"

"What if it does?" Adam counters. "You've got nothing to lose here, Tommy. So try it."

 

One Year Later..... 

 

"Why do I have to keep wearing this gunk?" Tommy whines. 

“Because it makes your mouth even prettier,” Adam answers. 

He applies the pale pink gloss to Tommy’s lips. They’re about to go on stage and are putting on their last minute touches to makeup and costumes.

“But it’s sticky,” Tommy continues. “And it tastes weird.”

Adam jams the lip wand back into the bottle, swirling it around to scoop up more gloss.

“Isaac doesn’t have to wear it,” Tommy points out.

“I’m not kissing Isaac,” Adam replies. 

“Adam,” Tommy starts.

Adam squeezes Tommy’s cheeks with his other hand so his lips protrude comically and hinders his speech. He finishes applying the gloss and stands back to admire Tommy. 

“Gorgeous,” he says, satisfied. “You know the fans love you.”

Tommy had kept his hair blond, while Adam had dyed his black. Adam had not only broken into the music industry, he’d blown it open and set it on fire with his voice. And he’d taken Tommy with him. The year had been a crazy whirlwind of small stages, tiny venues packed with ridiculously large crowds who adored Adam. When Adam, on spur of the moment, shoved his tongue down Tommy’s throat during one set, his fans went wild with approval. So it became a permanent part of the show. The more shows they performed, the bolder Adam got. He not only assaulted Tommy’s mouth, he touched him, stroked him, and pulled him around by his hair at various interludes as well. It’s all a crowd pleaser for the most part. They’re a pretty combination, Adam and Tommy. And fantasies among the fans ran amuck. 

Tommy watches his lover put on his tall black hat with its purple netting and a large, red A on the front, making sure each hair is in the right place around it. Adam rechecks his makeup, his purple coat, and they walk out of the dressing room. As they head towards the stage, they can hear the crowd chanting Adam’s name. This entire experience has been surreal to say the least. And he has the feeling they’ve just gotten started. 

“Hey, Glambert,” Tommy calls just before he walks on stage, guitar in hand.

Adam looks over at him. 

“Make someone in the crowd faint and you get to top tonight,” he says with a smirk.

“You’re on,” Adam replies. 

Tommy laughs to himself as he walks onto the stage in the dark. He knows it’s an easy bet for Adam to win. He loves it when Adam tops him but he doesn’t want to admit it outright. 

He fist bumps Isaac, who’s headed for the drums. Even though the house lights are down, the crowd can see their shadows, and they know exactly to whom those shadows belong. 

Their screaming and crying gets louder and out of control only when Adam rises up from behind the steps onto the stage. Tommy can’t blame them. He idolizes Adam too. He looks back at the steps on the stage and plays the first chords that will cue Adam.

 

Tommy lays spooned into Adam, feeling the come dribble out of his ass and off his stomach. Adam has his arms wrapped tightly around Tommy. Not only had Adam made one fan faint with his hip thrusts, he’d made another pass out when he knelt in front of them and jerked off his microphone. Performing never failed to turn Adam on. He was frequently hard on stage, to the delight of his fans. After the show, he forewent any and all parties, dragging a very willing Tommy back to the hotel room, where he fucked his blond fast and desperate the first time, slow and loving the second.

Now the sweat is cooling, breath slowing, heartbeats returning to normal, and they both have time to relax in bliss. This tour will be ending soon and while Tommy is sad to see it end, he knows they will be moving into a new chapter, a even better chapter with what their lives have become. A higher plane.

Adam breaks the silence first. “I’ve been working on a song. Just for you. I want it on the next album.”

“Sing it to me,” Tommy whispers. 

Adam sings softly in Tommy’s ear. Tommy can’t help the tears that fall at the lyrics Adam has written for him.

 

Through the dark there’s a way  
There’s a love, there’s a place  
Where we don’t have to hide  
We can dream all night.   
So follow me through the sky  
And watch the oceans collide.  
Just keep holding my hand  
As we’re taking off  
I know where we’ll land.  
Safe on a higher plane  
In nirvana stay  
Where the dreamers lay  
I’ll lay you down.

 

Adam turns Tommy to him, kissing the tears off his face. Tommy smiles. 

This truly is nirvana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww for happy endings!! I enjoyed writing this so much. Thanks to all of you for coming along! <3


End file.
